LIGHT
by ohspanthers
Summary: My favorite book series is the GONE series, but the last book I despised. So, I decided to rewrite LIGHT the way I wanted it to be. All rights for characters and stuff go to Michael Grant, but the story-line I would like to think is mine alone. Was also on , but I think that site disappeared or something. So, I'm putting my story on here. YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Diana stood by the flickering flames. A warm feeling was coursing through her body. Maybe it was the fire. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. Or maybe her daughter, Gaia, had found her power as a furnace. Nope. Gaia was sound asleep, curled up next to Brittney, dreaming evil dreams. It had been a couple of days since they had left the highway. They were making their way back over there now. Something about Penny's remains. That was all Gaia would allude too.

Brittney had a happy look on her face. Of course she would, Diana thought bitterly. She's sitting next to her master. Sometimes, when Brittney was there, she missed Drake. Drake at least cut to the chase about what he was going to say. Brittney would just go on and on and on about her dumb religious crap and how Diana was Mary and all that. Diana was not Mary. More like Satan's wife.

The only Mary that Diana had met had gone crazy. She wondered if that Mary was okay, on the other side. She hadn't seen her, so she assumed not.

Brittney was also looking cheerful because, right before Gaia had gone to sleep, she had made a promise to her. Once Gaia was done healing her skin, she would separate Brittney and Drake. Diana was thinking about betting with Gaia on how fast Brittney would get on Drake's nerves and he would kill her. Diana thought 5 minutes to 30 minutes. The only problem was that Drake may go on a happy killing spree, and Diana would be the next victim.

She acted like Gaia cared. The way Gaia acted to her after being taken over by the Gaiaphage was completely unacceptable. It was like 'Hey, thanks for going through Hell to give birth to me! Now, get out of my way!'

Diana had to quit thinking now. Drake was returning. Time to act on survival instincts.

Drake appeared, looking around. He frowned.

"What? Unhappy that you didn't awaken in the midst of a battle?" Diana snapped. She hated Drake. So when you hate somebody, mess with their head.

Drake scowled at her. "Shut up, bitch," he muttered.

"Aw, look who learned his big boy words!"

"Shut up, you idiotic-" Drake began. Gaia stirred. They both fell silent. Gaia didn't like to be awakened. And it was obvious that she did not just have 1 power. Whoopie, Diana thought. I gave birth to a mutant with everyone's power. Isn't that swell.

Gaia fell back into her slumber. Drake and Diana both sighed, then glared at each other for sighing simultaneously. This day was not going to end well.

Then they heard a voice. "Excuse me, but I saw your campfire. I was just- oh crap," said Pixie Brattle-Chance. Even at 3 years old, Pixie knew who Drake and Diana were. Then a voice came out of the gloom.

"True, she did see the campfire,Spidey," said a voice that did not belong to a preschooler. It was obviously Toto.

"There are more of us! Go kill-" Pixie started, but then Drake wrapped his whip arm around her little neck. He then raised his shotgun and shot 4 times into the gloom. There was a cry of pain.

"Spidey, that really hurt! True!" Toto cried.

Pixie's little eyes bulged. She looked pleadingly at Diana. Diana wanted to yell at Drake to let her go, but, just as she was about to, the girl relaxed. Dead. Drake tossed the littlest Brattle-Chance to the side and went for Toto.

Diana looked at the little 3 year old, feeling overwhelming sadness. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Hey, Cow. Quit looking at the littlest piss-off and look over here instead," Drake's insistent voice commanded. Diana obeyed, and she saw Toto, with his eyes wide open. Drake wasn't trying to suffocate him. He was trying to keep him silent.

"I found a way to get Penny's remains," he said, grinning broadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Drake, this is not going to work," Diana said. Truth be told, she just didn't want him to kill more small children, because it was very likely that Pixie had been talking about the day care.

"You are just afraid, bitch. Afraid of what Master can do," Drake said. "Besides, If you don't do what I want, I'll add Mr. Truth Teller to our dead pile."

Diana had seen enough death for one night.

"What do we need to do?" Diana said, defeated. For now.

"First, we wake up Gaia. Then we torture who's in their group and where their group is from Toto. Then we find their group, make them tell us where Penny's remains are, get the remains and then give them Toto. Fair deal," Drake said, smiling like a shark.

"There's a couple issues with that plan," Diana muttered. Drake's shark smile turned into a scowl. He seemed to be waiting for the issue list.

"Well, someone needs to wake Gaia up, and no one wants to do that," Diana began. "Then, what if Toto is running the daycare? We could be going over and asking 4 year olds where Penny is. And what if they were running away? We could be traveling through the desert, looking for no one. And-"

"That is where Toto comes in! He can't lie!" Drake said excitedly. He looked way too excited for this. Did he miss Penny or something?

"You didn't let me finish," Diana chided. "You are going to be an issue, with being Brittney on occasion and all." Drake's exited look turned into such a frown that Diana let out a few giggles before she remembered who she was talking to.

Drake was holding a gun to her forehead. "Remember who is useful and who isn't, Cow," Drake snarled. Diana, looking nervous nodded. She wasn't about to get in an argument about usefulness with Drake, because she knew who would win.

"I'll wake up Gaia, because I need to tell her," Diana said half-heartedly. She just wanted to see her daughter's face one last time in peace.

Gaia was looking at the fire. Sometimes Diana wondered if the Gaiaphage spoke to her in her dreams. But enough dreaming. Diana grabbed a long stick and, after stepping away as far as she could, poked Gaia with it.

The result was immediate. Gaia's bright blue eyes opened wide. She screamed, grabbing the stick, and green flames raced up. It broke under her super strength. She was all of a sudden standing next to Diana. Gaia's tiny fists attacked with brutal force. Diana fell in the center of the fire. Screaming, she leaped out again. By then, Gaia was calm.

Diana felt the 3rd degree burns coming. Don't black out, don't black out, she repeated. Gaia didn't even look sorry. She just looked at Diana.

"What?" Gaia snapped. Gaia wasn't really looking like a little girl anymore: entering her teen years. Great.

"We have knews," Diana said. Then she got to explain their new plan, and their hostage. Gaia's little face burst into a grin.

"Great job on getting our hostage," Gaia whispered.

"But we have an issue," Drake said. Then he groaned. "The issue's here!"

Drake was turning into Brittney. Toto could leave if Drake was gone.

Gaia seemed to realize this as well. She used her gravity-powers to reach Drake's head. She touched him, and Diana got to witness a very strange sight. Brittney appeared, but Drake was still there. Toto fell to the ground, but didn't run away. He just stared at the 2 teenagers, who were slowly splitting apart.

Brittney, Drake and Gaia all fell to the floor.

Toto looked at them. "The girl just made them separate. True," Toto said in an awe-filled voice. Diana looked at him.

"Run," she whispered. Toto looked at her, confused. Then Drake's whip arm lashed out, wrapping around Toto. There was no running now.

Brittney stared at Diana. "Why were you saying to run?" Diana decided not to answer that question. That was when she noticed something.

"Your hands are stuck together!" Diana cried out. Drake looked down and yelped. On their left and right hands, they only had 4 fingers of their own. Their pinkies were the exact same, giving the impression that they were holding hands. Diana giggled, and Brittney began to howl like a coyote.

"Shut up, before they figure out where we are!" Gaia commanded. All 3 immediately fell silent. Like dogs, Diana thought. We're all like a pack of dogs.

"I have absolutely no energy to split your hands apart, so live with it for another week, and I'll separate you! Agreed?" Gaia snapped. The 2 frightened thugs nodded.

"Now, lets figure out who's in their group," Gaia said. Drake shifted down his whip arm to Toto's stomach, and they stood, waiting to see what Gaia would do.

Quinn was not having a very good day. First, he had been ordered to leave the lake by Sam. His Sam, Sam Temple. Before all of this FAYZ stuff had been in the way, they had been the best of friends. Now Sam was best buddies with Edilio Escobar and Astrid Ellison. 2 people he never would have talked to in the old days. But that was Sam for you.

Right now, Sam needed him to go to Perdido Beach to give Caine a message: Diana is somewhere in the desert. 5 jars of Nutella if you come to help. -Sam. Quinn didn't get any Nutella for giving the message. Quinn would like some Nutella.

Then the hallucinations about Nutella began. The dirt at his feet became the creamy, chocolatey substance of Nutella. The trees became jars of it. Quinn did the only natural thing: he started to eat the dirt.

Afterwards, he vomited. But the dirt tasted about as good as the cabbage he ate on occasion. Nutella was a substance made for the people who go to heaven.

But then why was Caine getting Nutella?

After that, he saw 6 people in the gloom. They were walking towards him. Then, he saw them and knew that he was in trouble. The group was the 3 littlest Brattle-Chances: Bowie, Peace and Pixie. Also with them was Toto the truth-teller, Sinder with the magic green thumbs, and the Breeze.

It was the oddest group Quinn had seen in all his life.

Breeze seemed thoroughly annoyed. Of course she would: it was rare that the Breeze was 2nd oldest in a group. She liked to hang around with people her own age or older. And it was official that Toto was insane. Then she saw Quinn.

"What are you doing?"said a Breeze that was suddenly in front of him. After living with Breeze for a year, you got used to it.

"What do I look like I'm doing?" Quinn responded. Seeing the look on Brianna's face told him to add to that. "Don't answer that."

"Well, do you want to join us? I found the 5 of them running away from the lake to Perdido Beach, but they got lost and sick and all that stuff. And 1 of them is crazy. I just don't want to be the only one with some authority around here," Brianna asked. Quinn understood.

"Sure." And then he was traveling down to Perdido Beach with Peace, Bowie, Pixie, Sinder, Toto and Brianna. At the end of the day, they were all running to catch up to where Breeze was, which was the only way to get everyone to run.

Then it began to get dark. Brianna refused to stop. 20 minutes of running through the dark before Breeze finally decided to stop.

Then they noticed that Toto and Pixie were gone.

"We should look for them!" Quinn yelled. Brianna shook her head. Quinn could just barely see it in the dark.

"Tomorrow. Toto may be crazy, but he can take care of a 3 year old for just 1 night. I'll go on watch first. Stay with Sinder and the other littles," Breeze said. With that, she was gone.

Being in charge sucked. Little 5 year old Bowie was always screaming at his 7 year old sister, Peace.

"WHERE IS PIXIE?! WHERE IS PIXIE?!" Bowie cried over and over and over, like a broken CD.

Finally Peace just yelled "ASK QUINN!"

So now he got to put on the headphones to listen to the broken CD. Yay.

Sinder was absolutely no help. She just went to sleep, thinking that Quinn could handle everything. Stupid Sinder.

Then, he saw a flashlight. No, not a flashlight: a green light. Sam! He was going to shut this annoying pest up!

"Sam! Over here!" Quinn called. Sinder woke up, startled. Then her eyes brightened.

"Sam! Sam! Over here! WHERE IS PIXIE?! Sam!" the group shouted.

Then a voice. A voice that definitely did not belong to Sam.

"No one move, unless you want me to shoot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Drake had a gun in his hand, and in her hand. This was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second, sharing a hand with Brittney. But if it meant that he would be himself 24/7, he would take it any day.

Brittney was staring at the weapon in her hand. She didn't like it. Good. She needed more fear in her life.

Diana had been wrong: Toto was not running the day care. He was part of the weirdest group on earth. From what he had told them, he had been traveling with his new girlfriend, Sinder, to Perdido Beach when they saw three little figures lying in the dirt. It was the Brattle-Chance's. They had tried to follow their big brother's footsteps, the little bastard and bitches.

The little Piss-Chance's slowed them down, so they were stuck in the desert. Then Brianna the Bitch found them. Annoyed, she decided to get them to Perdido Beach safely. On the way, they had met up with Quinn. They had begun to move out toward the town.

But Toto and Pixie were slow. Soon they were lost. Forgotten about. Abandoned. They had seen the fire and thought it was them.

But of course it hadn't. And Gaia had been able to find Quinn, Sinder, Peace and Bowie. But no Brianna. That was good.

Everyone looked at the gun. Drake knew that, since he had told them what to do, he was in charge. So time to act.

"We have your friend, Toto the Traitorous Truth Teller. So if you want him back, then listen up," Drake began, trying to sound as menacing as possible. Then the little bastard began to scream.

"WHERE IS PIXIE?! WHERE IS PIXIE?!" he yelled. Then the little bastard raced over and began to punch Drake with his tiny fists. Pathetic.

The only issue was that Drake couldn't fight back. He would lose his footing if he tried to kick the bastard. Couldn't shoot him, because he needed to keep the others afraid. Couldn't whip him, because that meant letting go of Toto. So he had to survive until the little piss-off ran out of energy.

Gaia decided not to wait. She raised her hands. Piss-off rose into the air, still screaming for his sister. Then she shot light at him. It hit him square in the chest. Finally, he shut up.

"And I never got to tell him that I killed Pixie," Drake said, loud enough for the others to hear. Sinder gasped. Quinn didn't really look surprised. The remaining puny Piss-Chance started to bawl. Who cared? They all deserved the pain.

"Now, down to buisness," Drake said slowly. "We will give back your little truth-teller friend. But we want something in return. Penny."

Now Quinn seemed to look surprised. Good. Let them never expect their motives.

"Sam burned Penny," Sinder said quietly. She seemed to have lost every reason left to live. That was excellent. She had no reason to live. Unimportant.

"We know that." Now Diana steps up. Drake wanted her to cower, not to speak. Of course, the cow just keeps doing what it wants to do. "We want her ashes."

Quinn looked startled. Was he expecting them to give up that easily? No, they needed Penny. For whatever reason Master wished.

"What if we say we don't have them?" Sinder said quickly. She was hoping. But Toto the truth-teller had confirmed that they had the ashes.

"We'll know you're lying," Drake said, smiling his infamous shark grin. Sinder shuddered, and quietly pulled out a small plastic baggie with a name on it. Penny.

"Take it. Just give Toto back," she said. Diana grabbed the baggie, and looked at Drake expectantly. Gaia winked at him. There was his cue!

Drake raised the gun in their hand. Brittney looked at him, curious. "What are we doing?" she whispered frantically. Drake smiled and whispered back, "I never said I would give him back alive, did I?" and then promptly shot Toto the traitorous-truth-teller in the head. Then, as quick as a snake, threw Toto's dead body at Quinn, shot Sinder 3 times in the neck and ran as fast as he could while still attached to Brittney Pig. Their little group ran away as fast as they could, toward the lake, where Quinn, Peace and Brianna the Bitch could never guess they were going.

Sam looked at the barrier. It was still there, but without the seemingly impenetrable force that he was used to. He saw the Carl's JR. That made him hungry. No, more than hungry. Ravenous. Sam would happily give his soul to the devil for a hamburger. With nice, soft bread, all the toppings... Stop thinking food out there, Sam, he punished himself. Think about what we are going to do for food in here.

The Nutella stock was running out. Sam had given Diana way to much of it when she was pregnant. Now, everyone was getting 1 jar of Nutella. This was going to be their last. Starvation was coming fast.

Sam didn't care. Astrid was here. For today. She could leave at any time. Like Sinder and Toto had done. Why the 2 of them had decided to leave right before the battle of the highway he had no idea.

Sam was running out of friends. Astrid was distant, worried about the future, still flipping out about her younger brother, whom she had killed a few months ago.

Dekka, who was always dependable, was trying to keep the little kids out of trouble. So she was way too busy.

Jack, who had lost the will to live. Maybe he could just make friends with Jack, but he would just talk about computers.

Brianna, who had been in the desert since the barrier turned clear. Who knows where she went.

Diana, who had given birth to a monster and ran away to raise it.

Edilio, who had a boyfriend. Edilio had been Sam's 2nd best friend behind Astrid just a few months ago. Now, he was always with the Artful Roger.

Quinn, who Sam had sent away to give a message to Caine. Who knows if he'll ever return.

Sam would happily become best friends with anyone now. Even Orc looked like a good possibility. Because without friends, Sam had no one to help him. So he wasn't in charge. He wished that felt good, but it didn't.

Sam decided to become buddies with his twin. So it was time to leave. But all these people... Just leave them. Astrid and Edilio and Dekka could handle it.

So Sam got up and got ready to leave.

**Author's Note: **

**Wow, it's already Wednesday! I'm so sorry for the delay (I'm not even supposed to be doing this now, I'm in the middle of English). Thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter (plus all the chapters that are to come.)**

**-The Author.**


End file.
